Just for Today
by MasterCaster
Summary: Lynn Sr spends the day with his family.


Lynn Sr woke up to the sound of his alarm.

He sat up and stretched before rubbing his eyes.

He then began to smack his lips and taste his morning breath. He looked over to his right where his wife usually sleeps only to see her side empty with the blankets fixed.

That's one thing that he always loved about his wife. She's so neat!

The father got dressed in his usual attire and walked out of his room and towards the dining room where he found his eleven kids and wife sitting at the table.

On the table in front of each member was an empty plate signaling that they all just finished breakfast.

"Well I see that everyone had a good meal." Lynn Sr pointed out.

His kids smiled and nodded.

Lynn Sr went to the kitchen to fix his own breakfast only to see the nothing on the stove except for the pot he used to cook dinner last night.

He was confused as his family not only cleaned up after themselves, but the items they have used to cook were already cleaned. He then remembered the pot from last night. Looking in, he saw the chili he told Lincoln to put in a container and place it in the fridge.

Lynn was thinking about bringing it up to his son but decided against it. He felt like today would be a great day!

It was a few minutes later when Lynn Sr announced that he was taking the family out for a day of fun. Seeing the excitement on his family's faces made Lynn smile.

Of course, the kids had to do their chores before any leaving could be done

So Lynn Sr waited on the couch until the chores were complete.

As he sat on the couch, waiting patiently, Lynn Sr noticed how quiet the kids were as they worked. Usually, a fight would've broken out by now but it seems that everyone's getting along.

Later, all of the kids stood in front of Lynn which told them that they were finished.

With that, Lynn led his family to the van which they all boarded.

Lynn Sr backed out of the driveway and headed off, the park was their first stop.

* * *

At the park, Lynn Sr played catch with Lynn Jr.

One thing that struck him as odd is that Lynn Jr kept missing each throw which was unusual.

"Your not yourself today, Jr." said Lynn Sr

Lynn Jr looked down at the ball by her feet in shame.

"Don't sweat it. I'll get it." The loud father smiled as he walked over to Jr and picked up the ball.

But Lynn kept missing and missing.

* * *

Lynn Sr pushed Lily on the little swing.

Hearing the laughing infant made him smile.

But what got his attention is that the swing felt a little lighter than it usually is with Lily in it. Lynn concludes that he and his wife should get another brand of baby food to fill her tummy some.

Lynn glanced to see other kids staring at him with weird expressions.

"Oh, come on kids. It's just a baby on a swing, nothing to worry about." the father explained though the kids didn't budge.

* * *

The last playtime in the park featured Lana, Lola, and Lisa sitting on the roundabout, holding onto the metal bars as Lynn spun them more and more until the ride got quicker.

He stopped to catch his breath and watch the play equipment spin before it finally slowed down.

Seeing the dizzy looks on his kids amused Lynn while the parents in the park scowled at his as they led their kids away.

* * *

The next stop was the mall.

Lynn first went with Lori and Leni to check out some clothes at Leni's work.

The ones that the teens checked out were indeed pricey but their father was feeling very generous so he purchased the dresses for them, much to their excitement.

But at the register, Lynn met one of Leni's coworkers, Fiona.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Loud." Fiona asked softly.

Lynn told the teen that he wanted to get those dresses for his daughters.

Fiona glanced at the dresses and back at Lynn.

"Are you doing okay, sir?" she asked worriedly.

Lynn nodded.

"Never better! But not to be rude, I have have things to do so if you don't mind hurrying." said Lynn

Fiona sucked on her lip before nodding.

A few minutes later, Lynn Sr finally got the dresses and left the store, leaving a worried Fiona and Miguel.

* * *

Next stop was the comic shop with Lincoln.

"Alright, son. Get all the Ace Savvy's you want!" said Lynn Sr happily.

A look of joy was plastered on Lincoln's face.

Almost twenty minutes later, Lynn Sr held a stack of comics in his arms.

"HoHo! These are a lot. C-Can I get a bag for these?" Lynn at asked one employee.

As the two left, Lynn Sr noticed Clyde looked at him at the entrance of the store.

"Say hi to Clyde, son." Lynn Sr grinned.

But Clyde just looked down sadly before walking away.

Lynn Sr's smile dropped.

"Did you two have a fight?" Lynn asked in worry.

Lincoln just shrugged.

* * *

The last stop at the mall was the music store where Lynn helped Luna search for the new Mick Swagger album.

They searched through countless CD racks until they finally found it.

Luna rejoiced as Lynn Sr smiled.

He went to the counter and bought the disk but before leaving, he spotted Sam Sharp.

"Oh hey, Sam! Luna and I just found the new Mick Swagger album. Come over later so you and Luna can listen to it." Lynn offered while gesturing towards Luna who he saw smile and wave at Luna.

But same just looked towards Luna and at Lynn Sr with a face carrying a strong amount of confusion.

* * *

Later, Vanzilla drove down the highway until Lynn offered his family Burpin' Burger which they all agreed to.

A good amount of time passed until Lynn Sr pulled up to the restaurant's microphone. The father didn't need to hear what his kids wanted as he already knew what to say. Being the good dad he is, he makes sure to know what his kids want.

Lynn Sr pulled up to the window where thr cashier opened the window.

"Your total is $38.98" the cashier said with regular teenage angst.

Lynn got his wallet and pulled out the correct change and gave it to the cashier. A few seconds later, the cashier handed Lynn the bags containing the food.

Lynn grabbed three in one hand and reached his arm towards the backseats.

"Could the kids behind me grab these, please?" Lynn asked.

The cashier looked at the van only to scowl.

"Sir...who are you talking to?" the cashier questioned.

Lynn Sr looked back at the cashier.

"Sorry. Kids took a minute to grab the bags. What was your question?" Lynn Sr asked kindly.

"Who are you talking to?" The cashier repeated.

Lynn's eyes widened as if he was surprised by the question.

He chuckled before replying.

"My kids of course. They're all sitting in the backseats." Lynn replied.

The cashier looked through the backseat windows and back at the customer.

"There's no one back there, sir." The cashier replied.

Lynn raised an eyebrow before laughing a bit.

"Ah, I get it. You teens and your jokes." Lynn smiled as he glanced at the backseats.

"You're not the only one with a sense of humor, Luan!" Lynn chuckled.

The cashier looked worried.

"Is everything okay, sir?" they asked.

Lynn looked at the cashier confused.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lynn asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because you were just talking to no one." The cashier replied.

A glare grew on Lynn Sr's face.

"Don't call my kids no one's!" He growled.

"What kids? All I see are a bunch of empty backseats." The cashier continued, also sounding annoyed.

Lynn shook his head as he looked at Rita.

"Can you believe this?" He asked in frustration.

"Who are you talking to now?" The cashier asked.

Lynn's nose flared as he sped off from the fast food place.

"Stupid teenager." He mumbled angrily.

* * *

Sometime later, Vanzilla pulled into the driveway of the Loud House with Lynn At still angry about earlier.

"That punk was very rude! Pretending that you all were invisible. Is his life so bad that he needs to pick on other people?" he asked but got no reply.

"Kids? Rita?" he asked again.

Lynn Sr looked to her his family staring at him sadly.

"What's wrong, everyone?" he questioned.

Rita sighed.

"Honey...you have to let us go." She explained.

Lynn stared at his wife quizzingly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Dad. The crash was eight months ago. It's time to move on." said Lincoln who was sitting behind Lynn Sr.

Lynn was confused.

"What do you mean?" He pondered.

"That driver was drunk. It wasn't your fault." Lori added.

"You got to move forwards, pops." said Luna

"We're in a better place now." said Luan.

"What you're doing isn't healthy, dad." said Lucy.

Lynn's eyes widened as he kept hearing what was being told.

He... He remembers something about a crash..

The crash that took his family...

Lynn looks down at the steering wheel.

He just sat there for what felt like an eternity.

He looked back again to see empty seats besides Burpin' Burger bags and stuff he bought from the mall today.

He then begins to remember what really happened today.

He woke up by himself in bed.

He ate breakfast by himself.

The pot left on the stove is the one he made for dinner the night before.

The kids weren't doing their chores, he was just sitting on the couch and staring at a dark TV.

He threw a baseball at nothing in the park.

He pushed a swing with no one in it. That's why it felt so light.

Three of his daughters wasn't on the roundabout. He was spinning an empty plaything.

He bought dresses for no one. Fiona was worried about him.

He bought comics that no one will read. Clyde long accepted that his friend's dead.

He searched for that Mick Swagger CD by himself. Sam was confused as to who Lynn Sr was talking to and why he was mentioning his dead daughter as if she was there.

And the cashier at Burpin' Burger, they were right.

...

With that, Lynn exited the van with a straight face as he carried all the bags.

He opened the front door to find an empty dark house with no occupants.

Lynn placed the mall bags on the ground as he walked into the dining room to see twelve empty plates sitting on the table.

He entered the kitchen and placed the bags of food into the fridge. Maybe he'll eat it later...he felt tired.

Lynn walked into the living room and noticed a newspaper sitting on the coffee table.

It read:

**_"TWELVE KILLED IN CAR CRASH! ONLY SURVIVOR IS THE FATHER!"_**

...

He remembers that day.

They were hit on the right side.

Rita, Lincoln, Lola, Leni, and Luan were killed upon impact.

Lily died of shock.

Lisa and Lana died from their injuries.

Lori, Luna, Lynn Jr, and Lucy were taken to the hospital along with him but they were in such bad shape that they just didn't make it.

The drunk driver died as well.

He remembers the funerals, he remembers the constant visits, and...

Lynn Sr looks at the fireplace mantle to see each framed photo of his deceased kids and wife all lined up next to each other.

He remembers that he's all alone...

With that, Lynn Sr decided to turn in.

He went into his room only and saw Rita's side of the bed still fixed. It's been like that since the day she...

Lynn never really fixed his in a while.

The old man changed into his pajamas and laid down in bed.

He felt the lack of warmth that he usually felt from his wife.

So Lynn turned on his side and for once in a long time, he didn't fall asleep while living a lie, he cried until he fell into slumber.

**_The End._**


End file.
